The Alchemist and the Outcast
by The Writer Cookie
Summary: Nicolas is the first new Pixie Dust Alchemist to arrive in Pixie Hollow. Artemis is a Scout Fairy who left Pixie Hollow two years ago. When their paths cross, life becomes more interesting for both of them.


**I told myself that I was going to stick with one multi-chapter on-going fic at a time. So why am I starting a new fic? I really don't know.**

 **But I watched Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast, and was suddenly bombarded with inspiration for a Tinker Bell fic and filled with the urge to write. Hence this.**

 **Warning: While this will _not_ be a slash- _centric_ fic, there will be some mentions of bisexuality and homosexuality in later chapters. If that makes you uncomfortable, you probably shouldn't read this.**

 **Now, without further ado, let's get to it, shall we?**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the Tinker Bell/Disney Fairies movies._**

* * *

 **Prologue**

The moon was full and bright, casting its glow down upon the world and lighting up the night. The fairy was grateful for its glow, lighting the way ahead of her as she flew up, over the treetops, towards the edge of pixie hollow.

Reaching the band of dark trees that marked the edge of the fairy kingdom, she stopped and looked back, casting a longing gaze at the Pixie Dust tree glowing in the distance.

She didn't want to leave, but she couldn't very well stay in good conscience.

She gave a final, sad smile to the only home she'd ever known, and then turned and flew off into the dark woods.

 _Two Years Later_

A lone dandelion seed floated through the Neverland evening, silent as a whisper. It ghosted above the treetops and over lakes and valleys, borne onwards by the breeze to the place that all of its kind were bound.

It floated down into Pixie Hollow, making its way towards the tree at its centre. As it drifted overhead, the soft shadow of a baby's laughter echoed through the air. The fairies below turned their heads and smiled upon seeing it. Many of them immediately began making their way towards the Pixie Dust Tree, gathering other fairies as they went. A couple of Fast-flying fairies flew up to help guide the little seed to where it needed to go.

When the dandelion finally settled beside the pixie dust pool, a Dust Keeper fairy flew over with a large chalice filled with pixie dust, gently sprinkling the dust over the waiting seed. As the crowd of fairies watched, the seed began to glow and change shape, morphing into a handsome, brown-skinned sparrowman with a head of messy chocolate hair and eyes an impossible deep blue. He was clad in a simple, loose tunic and pants cut off at the knee, both made of soft, white dandelion filaments.

From around the edges of the hollow, soft calls of greeting floated down from the watching fairies. The new sparrowman looked around, curious but cautious, eventually returning a soft, "Hello," of his own.

Twin balls of light spiralled down through the tree branches, combining with a bright flash that resolved itself into Queen Clarion, the ruler of Pixie Hollow. She floated down to hover gracefully beside the new arrival, who hastily scrambled to his feet. He could sense that he was in the presence of someone important, an impression furthered by the crown resting on her head.

The queen smiled. "Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow."

The sparrowman bowed. "Thank you."

The queen laughed. "So polite!" She laid a hand on his shoulder. "You need not be so formal. Tonight, we are here for you. Now let's see about those wings."

She fluttered around behind him and ran her hands down his wings, gently spreading them to their full length. Blinking at the strange sensation, the young sparrowman looked over his shoulder and fluttered them experimentally. Feeling himself rise slightly, he fluttered them harder, lifting himself into the air. He grinned, then laughed, filled with the joy of first flight. He flew a slow circle, then descended again to stand expectantly before the queen.

She smiled. "Very good." Then she waved her hand and a golden glow spiralled along the trunk beneath the sparrowman's feet. As he watched, a group of stool-sized mushrooms sprouted out of the wood one by one, forming a circle around him.

As the golden glow faded, fairies of every talent flew forward and placed items of various shapes, sizes and substances on the stools. As the sparrowman watched, a blonde-haired fairly in a short, green dress deposited a hammer on the stool before him. Beside her, a black-haired fairy clad in purple placed a whirling tornado of glowing dust.

When all the fairies had re-taken their seats, the queen gestured towards the items. "Go ahead."

Hesitantly, the young sparrowman stepped forward and brushed a finger against the dust tornado, which shattered apart at his touch. He jerked back, surprised, and looked to the queen questioningly. She simply smiled and gestured for him to continue. Slowly, he moved along, brushing his fingers over the hammer. It did not react, so he assumed that that was not what he was looking for and moved on. He paused to look at a small bag of glowing pixie-dust, but did not touch it.

Then his eyes drifted to the next stool, upon which sat a small mortar and pestle, engraved in gold. Slowly he stepped towards it and reached out a hand. As soon as his fingertips touched it, the mortar began to glow, and the pestle with it. Hesitantly, he picked it up and the glow flared, almost blinding him. When the light finally faded, he looked up behind the stool to see a single fairy staring back at him. She wore a white shirt and a black skirt and bodice, along with black boots. Her wild auburn hair was held out of her eyes by a headband and she wore a golden bracelet on her wrist, along with a single hoop earring in her left ear. She stared at him with an expression of surprise, mouth slowly curving into an almost disbelieving smile.

The queen floated forward, smiling happily. "Zarina, it appears we have a new Alchemist to join you." The auburn-haired fairy's smile widened.

The queen turned and extended her arms to the entire audience. "Fairies, welcome your newest Pixie Dust Alchemist, Nicolas."

A great cheer went up from the crowd, and fairies hopped from their perches and flew down to congratulate the new addition. First among them was a broadly grinning Zarina, positively ecstatic at having someone to share her Talent.

She stretched out a hand to the newly-named Nicolas. "Hey, I'm Zarina, your fellow Alchemist fairy. Welcome to Pixie Hollow."

Nicolas smiled and accepted the handshake. "It's nice to meet you."

Then they were swarmed by fairies welcoming Nicolas and congratulating Zarina on the new addition. When the throng of fairies finally departed, Zarina grinned at him again and took to the air, gesturing for him to follow.

She took him on a quick tour of central Pixie Hollow before the sun finally set, explaining Pixie Hollow and the roles of fairies, before finally coming to a stop at a small hawthorn not far from the Pixie Dust Tree. She brushed aside a curtain of leaves to reveal a small house nestled within its branches, light shining out through the windows.

"Here you are," she grinned. "Home sweet home. This house should be equipped with all your basic necessities, and I got one of the tailor fairies to bring over some clothes for you while we were on our tour."

Nicolas smiled. "Thank you."

Zarina grinned. "You're welcome." She glanced at the sky. "It's getting late. I'll leave you to get settled in."

She rose into the air. "I'll come by tomorrow morning," she waved and sped off, calling goodnight over her shoulder.

He waved back, and then turned and stepped into the house.

It was a simple place. The furniture was basic and largely unadorned; a simple round table and chairs to his right and a small workbench on his left, by the window. A comfortable looking bed sat against the far wall, a curtained wardrobe standing at its foot.

He stood for a moment, simply taking in his new home. Then, slowly, he smiled.

This was his. His house, his Talent, his new life. And tomorrow, that life would truly begin.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Leave me a review and let me know :)**

 **Until the next chapter.  
\- The Writer Cookie**


End file.
